


Hot under blankets

by larry_shipperstylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Couch Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Fucking, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, Smut, Top!Harry, bareback, blanket sex, bottom!Louis, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, power bottom!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_shipperstylinson/pseuds/larry_shipperstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis rides Harry under a blanket with the boys in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot under blankets

**Author's Note:**

> i got lots of reads on this suddenly and im guessing people like it so... my tumblr is when-hi-met-oops so if you have a prompt you want me to write for you just send me it and ill do my best to write it (: x

Louis was woken up to delicate kisses being planted over his face by gentle plump pink lips. He giggled, (as manly as a man can giggle) and pushed his palms on his boyfriends chest, pushing himself up from where he fell asleep stradling the curly headed boy laying on the couch.

Louis was sat on Harrys hips, facing the him who was laying horizontally on the couch, head propped up on the armrest.

The smaller boy had fallen asleep mid-kissing-mid-movie with Harry and the other lads having their movie night.

Liam and Zayn were tangled together on the other double sofa, as Niall was sat alone on the single couch next to it and Louis and Harry claimed the large three seater, Harrys girraffe limbs taking up the whole couch. No room left for Louis, so where else was there to sit besides his lap?

They were on the tour bus heading to Glasgow for their appearance at the BBC Radio Big Weekend Festival.

Harry reached his big hands up and grabbed Louis' face gently, pulling his head back down to him.

"mmm why did you wake me?" Louis mumbled, as his boyfriend continued kissing his face, his eyelids, nose, temple before pecking his lips.

"M' horny." he whispered in his ear, blowing hot air into it before nibbling his earlobe, while thrusting his hips up into Louis' gently, which brought his attention to the hard buldge prodding his bum through both the boys jeans.

Louis shivvered, "you cant just say things that Harry." he breathed into his neck, nudging hes colar bone with his nose.

"Yes i can, just did." he said smugly, knowing he was having an effect on his boyfriend. He thrusted his hips up gently again, colliding his hard erection with Louis' semi-hard cock.

"H-harry. The boys are here, we're not doing this and w-we cant l-leave, they'll n-notice." he whisper-grunts into Harrys neck who was continiously grinding his hips up, eager to bring the other boy to full hardness.

He succeded, as within minutes the blue eyed boy was withering in his lap, grinding down just as roughly as Harry was grinding up.

"Fuck me." Louis grunted into his neck, licking a hot stripe up his windpipe.

"Cant. The boys are here, we cant leave they'll notice." Harry mimicked what Louis said earlier.

"Shut the fuck up, you muppet."

"Shut the fuck up? Or _fuck you up?_ " Harry smirked into Louis' hair.

The boys couldnt see Harry and Louis unless the turned their heads to the side, to see them on the couch next to them. But they were to into the movie to notice the boyfriends whispering into eachothers necks and grinding subtly against eachother.

"Both." Louis decided, sitting up and leaning across to grab the thick blanket on the floor, pulling it up and putting it around his shoulders, sheilding himself from the boys behind him veiw from seeing him, only seeing Louis sitting on Harry, both of their bodies hidden by the blanket (not that they were looking).

Louis tugged the blacket around him tighter and let it sit on his shoulders as he pulled his hands away to focus on his boyfriend crotch.

He unzipped Harrys fly, pulling it down and flicking the button open. He tugged his tight jeans just down to mid thigh, boxers too, not having enough room to pull them all the way off.

(and in state of emergency and escape they wouldnt have time to put they're pants on)

Harrys cock bobbed up, hitting his stomach with a quiet _slap_.

Louis leant back abit and sat up on his knees, removing his bum from Harrys thighs which he was sitting on. He undid hes jeans and pulled them all the way off with his boxers, kicking them somewhere down the end of the couch. He leant back foward and sat back down on Harrys thighs, alining their cocks together and taking them in his small hand.

He grinded his hips in a foward and downward motion continuously, grinding the two cocks together causing fantastic friction for both lads.

They both had nice cocks, Harrys thinner and longer, Louis shorter but thicker.

It wasnt long before just grinding wasnt enough for Louis, he grabbed one of Harrys hands which were on Louis hip, pulling it down and behind him to his hole.

Showing Harry what he wanted as he grinded back gently on his hand. Harry took the hint and raised his hand back around to Louis lips, whispering a quiet  _suck._

Before returning to Louis' backside once again. He circled his wet finger around his dry hole, pushing in the tip gently and pulling out, continuing that motion pushing further in each time.

Soon he had his whole finger in before Louis was whining for more.

"t-three." Louis mumbled into his neck.

"I only have one in Boo, I have to stretch you first." He said into his boyfriends hair. Louis whined, grinding his hips back impationately before grinding his hips foward against Harrys cock still clutched in his small hand.

A few minutes later Harry had three fingers deep in his boyfriend, crooking them in search for his prostate.

Louis whined almost to loud, muttering mores into Harrys neck.

"Not e-enough. m-more." he mumbled, biting Harrys colar bone. He was now getting frantic, needy, rocking back riding Harrys slim fingers and grinding back into Harrys cock to get friction from behind and on his cock at the same time.

Harry removed his fingers from Louis, earning a painfull hiss from him at the loss of feeling full.

"Ride me. Keep quiet." Harry commanded, gripping hold of Louis' hips with both hands.

Louis rised to his knees, walking foward abit so his bum was settled above his boyfriends crotch. He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, sheilding both boys from the veiw of the other band mates. Louis turned his head to check they wern't watching, only to see the other three lads still watching the movie.

Louis turned back to Harry and leant foward, pecking his lips gently.

"Love you." He mumbled into Harrys lips, pecking him again before leaning back and positioning himself over Harrys cock.

He sunk down slowly, ever so painfully slowly. Hes fingers clenched in the blanket, the burn of the stretch becoming number the longer he sat in his boyfriends lap adjusting.

Louis leant down, laying against Harrys chest, letting his head fall into his neck.

"Take your time." Harry mumbled, kissing his boyfriends hair.

Louis rounded his hips slowly, teasingly the grinded his hips in figure of eights. Circling around so hes boyfriends cock felt every part the inside of him.

" _Oh_." He whined, as he hit a certain spot inside him.

He stopped grinding down, had found his prostate he now raised his hips up, before slamming them down gently.

"Oh, God." he huffed into Harrys neck, raising his hips again and dropping them back down into Harrys hips.

The faint slap of his balls and cock hitting Harrys stomach.

"Faster." Harry groaned into Louis neck.

Louis obliged, raising his hips up contiously slamming them down quietly into Harrys lap, hes hard cock dripping pre-come against Harrys stomach, everytime his hips came down he would smudge the pre-come, smearing it across Harrys belly and abs.

"H-harry. Please." Louis whined into Harrys neck, huffing hot breaths over his skin. Hes thighs were starting to burn, aching from moving at such a pace. Harry knew what he needed. So he moved his hands from his boyfriends slim hips and placed his palms wide across his bum. Gripping them tightly he began fucking up quickly into Louis.

"Ohhhh. Mmmm, Harry- Fuck- More- Uhhhh- Uh- Uh- Uh." Louis moaned quietly, muffled against Harrys neck.

He was hot under the blanket, he wanted so much to throw it across the room, pull off his and Harrys shirts and ride him senseless. Harrys thrusts became frantic and uneven as his orgasm came closer.

"Mmm, close." He grunted low into Louis' hair.

"Me too." Louis said, little uh, uh, uh's falling from his lips as his prostate was hit repetedly.

He felt his balls tighten and his stomach muscles clench. "M' gunna come." He warned to Harry.

Harry gave one particular hard thrust up, earning a oh from Louis, before coming unexpectedly into his boyfriend. Harry continued to lazily fuck up into the other boy, riding out his orgasm and helping Louis to his.

Seconds after Harrys orgasm, Louis cock twitched and spurted hot come across Harrys stomach.

Harry stopped his movements, letting his arms fall off Louis bum and onto the couch exhaustedly.

Louis continued to grind his hips in small circular motions as he kissed up Harrys neck. Once Louis had calmed down and he's breathing had returned to normal, he raised his hips and let Harrys softening cock slip from him. He pulled Harrys jeans up and did them up again, before wiping the corner of the blanket that was around his shoulders across Harrys stomach, cleaning off his own come from his boyfriends skin.

He pulled Harrys shirt back down so he was again fully clothed and presentable, besides hes glassy eyes and red cheeks and lips of course, obviously fucked out. Louis leant foward and pressed his lips to Harrys.

They kissed lazily, only tasting eachother and sharing what they felt for eachother.

Louis always thought the best way to show your feelings for someone was through a kiss.

"Im so tired." Harry mumbled into his lips.

"Lets go to bed." Louis said, standing from the couch, dropping the blanket off his shoulders and wrapping it around his hips as he had no idea where he left his pants.

"We're exhausted, gunna head to bed. Goodnight guys, sleep well." Louis said before leaving the room, a sleepy Harry trailing behind.

They padded to the room at the back of the bus, both climbing up the ladder into Harrys top bunk.

Louis' bed was meant to be the one underneith, but they frequently shared Harrys single bed, craving to be closer and fall asleep next to eachother.

Harry stripped off his clothes and Louis dropped his blanket, climbing into the bed together. Harry opened his arms for his boyfriend to lay inside, he had his ear pressed against Harrys chest, listening to the soft _thumpthumpthump_ of his heart.

And thats how they fell asleep, the same way they did that first night four years ago, and the same way they will years from now.

In eachothers arms.

_________

 

"Why were they so exhausted? its only 8 o'clock." Niall said to the other two boys as the credits of the movie rolled across the screen.

"Not sure, long day?" Zayn guessed, standing from the couch and stretching his back.

"Hey, why are the pants Louis was wearing earlier left here on the couch? And his boxe- oh god. I think i know why they were so 'tired'."


End file.
